Temptation
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus takes Mars and Jupiter with him to a conference meeting, but things don't go to plan when the elevator breaks down. Jupiter and Mars take advantage of the situation placing the boss in a rather uncomfortable position. Rated T for sexual references! Collaboration with ExtremelyCreativeUsername!


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Temptation

**Summary**

Cyrus takes Mars and Jupiter with him to a conference meeting, but things don't go to plan when the elevator breaks down. Jupiter and Mars take advantage of the situation placing the boss in a rather uncomfortable position.

This story was written with fellow Pokemon writer and Galactic fan, ExtremelyCreativeUsername! This is the revised edition – the sexual references have been toned down a bit.

.

Today was a pretty important day for the Galactic Corporation. An important conference was being hosted in some new building in Jubilife City. Apparently, it was supposed to be all about the link between energy and Pokemon. Cyrus had received an invite and since he didn't have much else to do today, he figured he'd attend to learn as much as he could. There was downside to it – he had to bring along two special guests. Deciding who to take was a challenge since his commanders wanted to be around him as much as they could.

"Bring me!" Mars said.

"And me as well!" Jupiter added.

Saturn frowned. "I want to go too!"

"You can't leave me here!" Charon complained.

Cyrus sighed. "Charon, you need to stay behind and remove the computer virus. No one else can do it so that's why you are staying behind. Saturn, you're the responsible one – someone needs to watch over the grunts in my temporary absence."

Saturn straightened, feeling pretty proud of himself. The boss thought he was responsible! "All right, boss. I'll stay behind. I won't fail you, I swear." He motioned for Charon to follow him out of the room while the girls looked at their boss. "We'll just order in pizza for lunch," Saturn said, as they exited the office.

"Thanks for taking us with you, boss!" Jupiter said.

Mars flashed him a cheesy grin. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Cyrus tried not to roll his eyes. This was a chance for the two girls to finally learn to get along with each other. They were always at each other's throats and squabbling over stupid things like who got to hold the remote control. "Well, why are you still here in my office? Go and get changed into something suitable!" he ordered. The girls left immediately.

He could only hope this wasn't going to be a mistake.

.

"Oh my Arceus, look at all the skyscrapers!" Mars squealed. Cyrus sighed and suppressed another eye-roll. She had been bouncing around like a hyperactive Togepi for about twenty minutes and both Jupiter and himself were completely bored of it.

"Mars, do you have an off button?" Jupiter complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mars demanded, her expression reading, 'come and fight me!' Cyrus groaned and looked out of the window of the cab as the girls bickered.

Just then, the conference building loomed in the distance and the three paid the driver before stepping into the huge hall.

"WHOOAHHH, LOOK AT THIS PLACE! Everything's so big!" Mars said excitedly. "And look at all the panels and stuff! Why are we going to the most boring one, again?"

Cyrus felt like knocking some sense into both girls (Jupiter was already flirting with some gym leader from Kalos, who was blushing and twirling her hair around her finger), but instead located the conference hall.

"Mars, Jupiter!" he barked. "It's on the third floor. Elevator."

Jupiter murmured something to the girl and sauntered over to Cyrus again. She was always more relaxed outside of the work environment, mostly because she believed she wouldn't get fired. "Okay, boss, whatever."

Mars skipped to the elevator and stabbed the 'up' button. "I hope this conference isn't a _total_ drag."

Stepping into the elevator, Cyrus was relieved that he hadn't brought along Charon with him. The elevator was much smaller than he assumed – if Charon was in here it'd be a real struggle to move. Thankfully, the girls were small stature-wise and weren't pressed up against him. This is why he hated going up and down elevators. He had personal space issues. Fortunately, for his sake, he was at least an arm's length away from the girls.

Horrible elevator music began to play. Cyrus wished there was a way to turn it off, but found no button that could. We'll be there soon, he told himself, taking in a deep calming breath. "Now I want you girls to behave. Do not cause a scene. Is that understood?" he said.

Mars nodded. "What do you think we're going to do? Set off some firecrackers?" She giggled, shaking her head. "We promise that we won't create a scene, all right?" She glanced in Jupiter's direction.

"She's right. We'll be on our best behaviour."

Cyrus wasn't convinced, but he had to believe they were going to be good. It was a big gamble taking these two girls with him. If he wasn't forced into bringing two guests, he would've left them at home to make sandwiches or something. Silence fell. The elevator seemed to have stopped moving for some bizarre reason.

"Why are we still on the third level?" Mars said.

"I don't know… Slow elevator maybe?" Jupiter replied.

Cyrus didn't say anything. He just looked at the doors. They were not opening, but that was probably because no one was getting on. Nothing to be concerned about, he thought. A few more minutes passed by and the elevator still had not moved.

"You don't think we're… stuck?" Mars said, her eyes widening.

"Relax, commander. We are not stuck and even if we were, we would not be stuck here for too long. The staff here should have a team onsite to fix the problem if it should occur," Cyrus replied. He certainly hoped they weren't stuck. He had heard stories from other regions where trainers had gotten stuck in elevators for hours. "Try opening the doors."

Jupiter pressed the button to open the doors. It failed to do anything. "It's not working!" she wailed. The music suddenly stopped playing. "We're stuck!"

Mars parted her lips, her face whitening. "No! No way, we can't be stuck! The air-conditioning will turn off and we'll get so hot and sweaty and then we'll die!"

"You are exaggerating, commander."

"What are we going to do?" Mars panicked.

"I don't do well in small spaces..." Jupiter panted, burying her face in her hands.

"Calm down. We will be fine."

Mars sat down in the middle of the floor before standing up again.

"What are you doing, commander?"

"Just calming down."

Cyrus rubbed his temples then raked a hand through his hair. "If the elevator doors open and you're sitting on the floor like a fool, this will be an embarrassment to the team." Galactic were already seen as a loser team by their competitors. Cyrus had been trying to improve their rankings so they wouldn't get covered in slime again, but if some nosy reporter caught them like this… the results would not be good.

"Oh, let her do what she wants," Jupiter snapped. She gave Mars a quick hug to calm her down. Mars whispered something into Jupiter's ears and the eldest commander turned to face Cyrus, a devious expression flashing across her face. "Cyrus, have you ever had an interest in someone? Like, a real interest?"

Cyrus frowned. That was a sudden change in topic. He didn't like the expression on her face. "What on earth are you talking about? No."

"So, you're asexual?"

"Not quite-"

"Then you wouldn't mind-" Mars said, ignoring him, "If I did this?" Suddenly, she reached up and pinned Jupiter to the wall, bringing her lips to hers. Jupiter's eyes widened and she struggled to get away before hissing. "What are you _doing_, commander?"

Mars' smile became wider. She whispered into Jupiter's ear but it was loud enough for Cyrus to hear. "Look at him. He's so uncomfortable in here already, just by that kiss. We're alone, bored, and stuck in an elevator with a boss to make nervous. What do you want me to do?"

"Wait, so you want-" Jupiter was cut off by another kiss, this one slower and more passionate. She giggled and both girls gazed at Cyrus.

"Commanders, what are you doing?"

"Oh, lighten UP, Cyrus, we're _booored_," Mars said, rolling her eyes with impatience. "We're just gonna test you!"

"Test me on what exactly?"

"On your self-control, silly," Jupiter interrupted, putting her hand on Mars' shoulder.

Cyrus felt as though the elevator had shrunk even more. It was these two girls planning Arceus-knows-what against him, and he wanted out. Four hours of that dumb elevator music while alone would've been better than this.

"So, Jupi, what's the plan?"

"I don't know, _commander,"_ she said, somehow making the word sound seductive.

Cyrus groaned. "I forbid this kind of nonsense! Why do you pick now of all moments to release sexual frustration?!" He wanted them to stop fighting and get along with each other, but this wasn't exactly what he wanted. He didn't want them screwing each other into the wall while he was watching!

"Awh, we're not the frustrated ones. That'd be you," Jupiter said with a laugh before kissing Mars again, this time pawing at the zipper on the back of her dress.

"As your boss, I order you to stop this!" Cyrus said, his voice getting squeakier as the girls parted, Mars' lips covered with Jupiter's purple lipstick.

"Lighten _up_, boss, we're just gonna have some fun with each other. You've done it with someone before, I'm sure."

He hadn't, actually, and neither had he seen others 'do it'. Jacking off was the closest thing he had ever done that could be classed as sexual, but he had been a teenager at the time and teenagers had overpowering physical needs. Those days were long gone though – or at least, that's what he liked to think. "It doesn't matter," he muttered. "I command you cease this activity at once! What if the door opens? We will be the laughing stock of the entire region!"

Jupiter laughed. "I think that means he hasn't, Mars. Poor boss," she said, shaking her head, heaving a big sigh. "You don't know what you are missing out on." She continued toying with the zipper on the back of her dress, her eyes resting on Mars' face. "Should we go further?"

Cyrus was becoming increasingly stressed. He knew there was a reason he hated elevators and this was it. To make matters worse, the elevator had glass walls. No matter where he looked, he'd be able to see them. Closing his eyes was an option, but then the girls would probably attack him. He needed to be watching them at all times.

"You know, any straight guy would _love _to be in your position right now, boss…" Jupiter teased, as Mars caressed her cheek before kissing her softly again.

"This is… unacceptable," Cyrus replied, doing his best to avoid looking at the two girls. Hearing them moan and groan was bad enough, but looking at them was so much worse. He wished he had his Pokemon on him right now so he could escape this torment but Pokemon weren't allowed at the conference. So he had nothing on him he could use to escape. Threatening to have the girls fired wouldn't work either – they'd probably inform a reporter of the activities that occurred within the Galactic building. He was stuck.

Jupiter undid Mars' dress slowly, taking time to ensure Cyrus was watching as more of the younger commander's back and bra was exposed. "Commanders... I've giving you one last chance to cease this idiocy before-"

"Oh, before what? You're excited to see this, I can tell!" Mars said sweetly, unclasping her bra. Both Jupiter and Cyrus' faces lit up, but only one stayed like that.

"Mm, Marsy, I'm going to enjoy this," she murmured, trailing kisses down Mars' neck and collarbone. Cyrus repressed the urge to roll his eyes for the third time that day. 'Marsy'? He thought Jupiter was his coldest and most calculating commander, but it all came down to her being a giant slut eventually.

Mars groaned and that snapped him out of it. Whatever Jupiter was doing to Mars' breast, it didn't look very comfortable, and he was once again glad that he was male. "Commanders, this is biologically unacceptable. Only newborn babies are supposed to be - uh, doing what you're doing-"

"Arceus, you really are a virgin," Mars teased as Jupiter removed her own uniform. "You're supposed to watch and be all aroused, not pointing out that whatever we're doing for _pleasure,_ something you clearly don't understand, is 'biologically unacceptable.'"

"No, he's right, Mars," Jupiter said seductively. "We should get down to the actual sex! That's where everything becomes natural, right?"

"Well, technically, females cannot reproduce with each other, so this is still slightly angering to the intentions of human biology," he commented with his 'smart arse-scientist' face. Mars sighed and went back to making out with Jupiter.

"Cyrus, you're just killing my sex drive with all this science and stuff," Jupiter murmured as she dipped her hand into Mars' underwear. "Can you shut up?"

"COMMANDER-"

He was cut off by a passionate moan from Mars, who started clawing at Jupiter's bra. "Yes! That's it!"

Cyrus watched them go at it for a minute or two before feeling an uncomfortable tug at the front of his pants and looked down with horror. No. No. No way in fucking hell. This could not be happening to him. He could not be getting turned on by this sin. Mars' hands were roaming over Jupiter's body, exploring every curve, making appreciate noises while Cyrus continued to stare. For the life of him, he could not pull his gaze away from the sinful act taking place before him.

How would it feel if the girls' were touching him? He started imagining what it would be like to have one of the girls' bodies pressed down beneath him while he… Whoa, where did that thought come from? He needed to get out of this elevator and fast! But he couldn't get to the door without pushing past the girls since they were standing in front of it. Their moans became louder. Rational thought was failing him now.

Mars had brought her lips to Jupiter's left breast while her right hand fondled the other. A soft moan left Jupiter's lips. It was like music to his ears. Unknowingly, one of his hands had found its way to the waistband of his pants. He cursed at himself and moved it away before closing his eyes. Mars saw and giggled.

"Ooh, looks like Master Cyrus is turned on. I knew we would get there eventually - unh! Jupi!"

Cyrus started thinking about the most disgusting turn-offs he could; that long interview session with Cynthia in which Saturn was forced to take off his pants, Charon's horrifying experiments in the lab with those poor Mudkip, anything!

But the girls' breathy moans were much louder than his thoughts. He tried one last time to banish the sight from his mind before Mars came and screamed, bringing his hands into his underwear as his self-control vanished. He started stroking himself unable to suppress the urge any longer. The pleasure he felt was somewhat unexpected and he suppressed a noise. Jupiter noticed and giggled while Mars panted against the door.

"Hmm, has Master Cyrus got a little problem? Should I fix it?"

Hearing her voice brought him back to reality and he ceased his movements. He was caught between horror and embarrassment now. He was their boss, the one who claimed to be incapable of feeling anything, yet he was just as flawed as the rest of them. He took a step backwards walking right into the wall. Right. They were in an elevator. Jupiter was now standing before him, licking her tongue across her lower lip.

"I don't…" he started, trying to refuses her advances, but she silenced him simply by dragging her tongue down his jaw and neck, rubbing her body against his. He felt one of her hands trail down his chest, his navel before coming to a stop just above his hand. She grinned at him then removed his hand away, wrapping her own around his shaft. She started moving her hand up and down, her eyes never leaving his face, watching his reaction with amusement. "C-commander Jupiter!"

He had lost control and it was terrifying him. How could these two girls, much shorter and weaker than him, overpower him? How was it possible that they could sway him with pain - no, not pain, pleasure, and maybe that was his downfall.

"How do you feel, Master?" she purred. "Good?"

"I - ah - stop it..."

"Fine. As you wish," she said, putting up her hands and going back to Mars to try and get her long-anticipated release.

"N-no!" he blurted, before he could stop himself. This was embarrassing. There was a good chance the girls were going to hold this moment against him for their rest of their lives. "I mean - ah - this is madness..." he muttered. "Commanders..."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist us," Mars said, throwing a smirk in his direction.

Jupiter shook her head in mock pity. "I guess he's not in complete control after all. At least we know he's human and not an android or anything."

Cyrus just grumbled. He was hard, horny and agitated thanks to these two girls. He was about to take care of his problem when the elevator gave a sharp jolt, knocking the girls off their feet. The doors opened and they stumbled into the hallway. Mars opened one eye, closed it, then opened both and screamed as she reached for her dress to try and cover herself up.

Cyrus stood dumbstruck as the girls awkwardly redressed and there was snickering from a blonde guest. "Wow, Cyrus, I'd never have guessed you guys would do it like that!" Cynthia cackled. "Look at these two! Elevator sex at its finest! So embarrassed! And you... you're not even attempting to cover yourself!"

Cyrus blushed and yelled a mouthful of abuse at the Champion.

"Now, now, that's not fair! You egged them on, I assume!"

"No, they just sort of - started! I have no idea, I swear, I don't know -"

Mars and Jupiter were holding hands and laughing so hard they nearly fell over. "Oh, Cyrus, were you uncomfortable? I'm _so_ sorry, but I was just _so_ horny!" Mars said, masking her evil expression with a dumb look and a hair twirl.

Jupiter couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my effing God, this is priceless."

"Are you two not even embarrassed?" Cyrus snapped, coming back to his senses, zipping up his pants. "Team Galactic will never hear the end of this!"

"Eh. It was a good fuck, so I'm not complaining," Jupiter said, and with a hair flip and a stuck-out tongue they were gone, their fingers still intertwined.

All eyes were on Cyrus now and he buried his face in his hands. Why hadn't he taken Saturn and Charon? Why? Of course his female commanders would embarrass him, although if he had taken Saturn over Mars, he might have wound up in a similar predicament anyway.

"Wow, Cyrus, this is hilarious! Say cheese!" Cynthia held up the camera she'd been snapping pictures with and laughed again. "This'll be an internet sensation, I'm sure."

Now he would never hear the end of it. His team had sunk to the level of the Team Flare strippers, the infamous Rocket grunt scenario, all of it!

"Please, Cynthia, I'm begging you…" he said weakly. "Just don't let the other team bosses hear-"

"Oops! Did I hit send? Oh, I did! Saturn, Charon, Lysandre, Ghestis, Giovanni, Archie and Maxie? Terrible mistake on my part! You're the laughing stock of the Pokémon world! Ciao!"

He hung his head shame.

Damn hormones.

.

Cyrus attempted to sneak back to his office without attracting the attention of his staff, but unfortunately, reaching his office meant he had to walk through the lounge. The lounge was always full of people because that's where the massive plasma screen was. Apparently, a marathon of _Dora the Explorer _was being shown on television.

"There you are, you sly dog!" Saturn exclaimed, jumping from behind a couch, startling Cyrus. Cyrus thought about running away, but that would just look suspicious. "I'm so jealous of you right now. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for some hot girl on girl action!"

Cyrus turned away from Saturn. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Saturn moved to stand in front of him. "Cynthia showed us some pictures! So, what was it like, boss?"

Cyrus pushed him aside. Damn that Cynthia. She was a nasty one that girl. She had probably bullied and blackmailed her way to the top. He never realized just how evil she was right up until now. "What happened in the elevator is history. It is not open for discussion."

"Aw, boss, come on!"

"No."

Saturn sighed. "All right then. I'll guess I'll just tell everyone else in the building…" He turned to walk away. Cyrus followed him, grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around. "Unless you tell me of course then I won't share a thing!"

Cyrus resigned. "What do you wish to know?"

.

Thanks so much for reading! I would also like to give ExtremelyCreativeUsername a massive thank you for collaborating with me on this story. I could not have done it without you! Go and check out her stories as well if you're a Galactic fan. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
